The Battle of the Core
The Battle of the Core was a gigantic fleet battle with a combined Eteno/Dhragolon taskforce combating the mainstay of the Grox navy. Location: Close to the Galactic Core, near the massive Grox station in orbit around it. Result: Major Eteno/Dhragolon victory. Belligerents: Dhragolon Alda'Kapura - Eteno Imperial Navy - Eteno Imperial Navy Guard Grox Navy Commanders and leaders Captain Brekar Urtag - High Admiral Adam Granger - High Admiral Michael Jacobi - Supreme Commander Vole Monore - King Rustiagon Karrel Supreme Admiral 038573T9386 Strength Alliance: 20,000 capital ships, 400,000 fighters and bombers. Grox: 27,000 capital ships, 500,000 fighters and bombers. Casualties and losses Eteno: 961 capital ships, 12,000 fighters and bombers. Dhragolon: 973 capital ships, 9,000 fighters and bombers. Overview Knowing that the Galaxy Buster was stored in the huge space station around the Galactic Core, a combined Eteno/Dhragolon assault fleet set off at full speed towards the heart of the Grox empire. Realizing an attack was imminent, the Grox supreme fleet commander ordered the bulk of the Grox fleet to be positioned in a defensive line near the center of the galaxy. Two days later, the Eteno/Dhragolon alliance's ships arrived at the Grox fleet's left flank. The Grox were already in a bad position to fight, as relatively few of their ships could fire on the attackers. Still expecting an attack from the front, the Grox admiral held in place. Seizing the opportunity, High Admiral Jacobi ordered the Eteno Navy Guard fleet two systems away to move at flank speed towards the other side of the Grox line. After several minutes of his fleet getting annihilated, the Grox supreme admiral finally ordered all of his ships to bring their guns to bear on the gargantuan alliance fleet. Dhragolon warriors and Eteno spacetroopers boarded several key Grox ships and captured them along with their transmission algorithms. The alliance could now decipher Grox communiques. Shortly after, the Eteno Navy Guard fleet arrived, along with the captured Grox ship Groxia. The Groxia had been gutted of all life support, and filled with nuclear weapons. The crew-less, programmed Groxia waded straight into the center of the Grox fleet and detonated, instantly vaporizing a tenth of the Grox fleet. The Grox admiral grew desperate, and turned half of his fleet towards the Eteno guard ships ripping them to shreds from behind. This fatal strategic error caused both opposing fleets to break through, effectively neutralizing the Grox armada. Half an hour after the last Grox ship had been destroyed, Supreme Commander Vole Monore and King Rustiagon Karrel were beamed off the closeby Grox station seconds before it erupted into another black hole. The Dhragolon and Eteno ships fled, but not after King Rustiagon Karrel sacrificed himself to allow the destroyer Harmony to escape. Karrel was sucked into the black hole. The Eteno did not see him again for fifty years, but he resurfaced quickly in Dhragolon space. Aftermath Towards the end of the battle, Rustiagon Karrel had disappeared into a black hole for fifty years, leaving the Council of Ucharpli to take over. While the Eteno experienced a growth in technology, the Dhragolon had become relatively unstable without a king. After the decisive battle, the alliance fleet went on a rampage, destroying hundreds of Grox colonies and capturing 1,400. The Dhragolon and Eteno empires split the territory evenly, with both sides doubling their sphere of influence. Although the Dhragolon were hesitant to allow the Grox to live, they did so anyway under the Council's decision. Because the Grox pleaded for mercy, their tainting had slipped away. The Eteno empire continued to harass Grox commerce and military remnants, until they agreed to an extremely harsh set of surrender terms. The Grox were forced to pay half of everything they had to the Eteno in exchange for the damages they had done to the galaxy. This included taxes, material resources, and scientific knowledge. Soon after the agreement was signed, there was a mass uprising of unarmed hordes of Grox. Having been warned against resisting, the hostile Grox swarms were killed en masse by heavily armed and armored Eteno FRAU teams. Shortly after the massive uprising, numerous smaller uprisings occurred throughout former Grox territory. The Dhragolon realized their mistakes to give mercy to a race they declared tainted once more and organized an effort to wipe out every individual Grox, regardless of whether they were conquered by the Eteno or the Dhragolon. Although the Eteno and the Dhragolon managed to destroy most of the hordes, it still proved too large of a task as another dangerous yet war-torn alien race, the Kklxin was growing in power. As more attention became devoted to combatting the Kklxin, less resources were going against the Grox who were quickly rebuilding. Fifty years after the battle and shortly after his return to Eteno territory, King Rustiagon Karrel took on the task of destroying the remaining Grox forces which continued until around the time of the formation of the GSSOC. Category:Eteno Category:Wars and Battles